The present invention, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Lavang 12’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender known botanically as Lavandula×chaytorae which (Upson and Andrews, “The Genus Lavandula”, 2004, Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew, ISBN 1.84246.010.2) is a recently accepted new taxonomic designation for Lavandula hybrids arising from the inter-specific cross Lavandula angustifolia×Lavandula lanata. 
‘Lavang 12’ was selected by the inventor in 1995 in Canterbury, New Zealand, as a single flowering plant from a group of plants grown from seed resulting from the controlled hybridisation between Lavandula angustifolia ‘Twickel Purple’ (female parent, unpatented) and Lavandula lanata (male parent, unpatented). Thus, ‘Lavang 12’ is the result of hybridisation between two separate species, not between cultivars within a species.
‘Lavang 12’ is distinct and unique due to its silver-grey woolly foliage, large habit, deep blue-violet corollas and long spikes and peduncles.
‘Lavang 12’ is distinguishable from the parent plants in size, color of foliage, length of peduncle and color of spike. It is also much hardier than its L. angustifolia parent.
The inventor first asexually propagated ‘Lavang 12’ in 1995, using shoot cuttings taken from the single plant selected as above. Subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The inventor filed an application for grant of New Zealand Plant Breeders Rights on Jul. 7, 2003, Application Serial Number LAV038.
The first sale or supply of ‘Lavang 12’ was made by the inventor on Oct. 1, 2003, in New Zealand, under the trade name “Molten Silver”.